gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez is a latina Cheerio and a sidekick to Quinn, who later joins the Glee Club in Showmance. Season One Santana first appeared in the Pilot. She and the other cheerios laughed at Rachel's video on MySpace, and she along with her friends, typed mean comments about it. She is seen watching the Glee Club's performance of "Don't Stop Believin'" at the end of the episode. In "Showmance", she along with Quinn and Brittany audition for New Directions. She performed background vocals in "I Say a Little Prayer". She attends a Celibacy Club meeting and Puck says that he could "see her ovaries". In "Acafellas", she encourages Mercedes to go out with Kurt and goes with the glee club to Vocal Adrenaline's high school to get Dakota Stanley to choreograph for them. Dakota Stanley later remarks that she needn't "change a thing". She dances in the song "Bust Your Windows". She is also seen confronting Puck over his bad credit score and says that she needs someone who can support her. In "The Rhodes Not Taken", she sings background vocals in "Don't Stop Believin'", "Last Name", and "Somebody to Love". In "Vitamin D", she laughs at a joke, applies eye make-up, and is fed drugs. She performs in a "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" with the glee girls. In "Throwdown", she reports details on New Directions to Sue and is in Sue's elite glee club. She performs background vocals in "Hate on Me", "Ride Wit Me", and "Keep Holding On". Mr. Schuester notes that she is Latina near the end of the episode. In "Mash-Up", she is relieved when her boyfriend Matt picks glee over football. She performs background vocals in "Bust a Move". In "Wheels", she is forced to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair, which she does not enjoy. She disapproves the idea of a bake sale, but she helps participate in the bake sale, and performs background vocals in "Proud Mary." In "Ballads", she picks Brittany as her ballad partner, which she is pleased about. She performs background vocals in "Lean On Me". In "Hairography", she is seen but doesn't speak in several scenes with the glee club. She sexts with Puck and confronts Quinn angrily, warning her to stay away from her man. She performs background vocals in "Imagine", "True Colors", and in a mash-up of "Hair" and Crazy In Love". In "Mattress", she is cast in a mattress commercial an performs background vocals in "Jump" and "Smile (Charlie Chaplin). In "Sectionals", she is included in a party line in which Brittany reveals they have slept together. She says that even though Brittany and herself are cheerios, neither knowingly helped Sue leak the setlist. She admits that no one is forcing her to stay in glee club - she likes glee and it's the best part of her day. She performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You", and is also seen listening in on the judges at sectionals' comments. In "Hell-O", Sue assigns Santana and Brittany to go after Finn in order to humiliate Rachel and get her to quit glee club. However, their "date" proves to be horrible, as the two girls spend all the date abusing the waitress staff, bad mouthing their 'friends" (Finn included), and demanding that he pay for them, despite keeping him out of the conversation. In "The Power of Madonna", after Sue asks the Cheerios to date younger men like Madonna, Brittany advices Santana to try to date Finn, who is some days younger than her and that the best way to have Finn it's to take his virginity. Santana then gives Finn the chance to lose his virginity with her, which Finn reclucantly accepts after learning that Rachel is still dating Jesse St. James. In a fantasy sequence, she along with Finn sing "Like a Virgin", which later becomes reality as at the end, they have sex. She behaves blase about the event, while Finn feels empty because it meant nothing. Personality Santana, like Quinn, has been primarily shown to be a something a cheerleading stereotype. Beautiful, popular and mean, Santana feels that due to her status as a Cheerleader that she is better than most everyone else who isn't. Quick to pass judgment and insult and even bully other people, Santana seems to find no issue flaunting her spot in the social ladder that is High School, even having no issues with insulting a special needs student and glaring at her in disgust. At the start of the series, she acts more as a sidekick to Quinn, following her orders and usually letting her do all the talking. She ended up joining Glee to help Quinn keep an eye on Finn and to spy for Sue. However, after joining Glee and discovering that Quinn is pregnant, Santana begins to pull away somewhat from the friendship and even takes to bullying Quinn and making fun of her behind her back. She even begins to show dislike towards Quinn when she finds out that Quinn invited her sex-buddy Puck to help babysit, despite the pair of them sexting the entire time. Still, Santana has demonstrated the occasional signs of kindness, usually with the Glee Club after a good performance. She has often offered praise to the other kids, even if they are less popular than her. Santana has even admitted that she loves being in Glee Club with the others, and that it was the best part of her day. It's heavily implied that Santana is bisexual. Relationships Brittany Brittany has stated that she and Santana have slept together at least once. They later agree to go on a date together with Finn Husdon. Matt Rutherford They appeared to be together in early apperances, despite Santana's sexual activity with Puck. However, since then, there has been no indication that they are anything other than friends. Noah Puckerman They have sexted and hooked-up, evidence of sexual feelings for each other, though they are not officially a couple. Finn Hudson Main Article: Finn-Santana Relationship Under the orders of Sue Sylvester, Satanna and Brittany agree to go out on a threesome date with Finn, with the promise of making out with him. However, their "date" proves to be horrible, as the two girls spend all the date abusing the waitress staff, bad mouthing their 'friends" (Finn included), and demanding that he pay for them, despite keeping him out of the conversation. This provokes Finn to go for Rachel, who has already moved on. Later, when Sue attempts to inspire the Cheerios with Madonna as an icon, she orders the girls to all date younger men. Brittany, who is dating an 8-year-old, suggests that Santana date Finn, who is two months younger than her, and to take his virginity. Satanna approaches Finn about this in a very business-like manner, claiming that his viginity is hard to even look at. Finn initially declines, but after finding out Rachel and Jesse are still together takes her up on the offer. They have a one-night stand in which Finn loses his virginity to Santana. He is left feeling empty because it was meaningless, and refuses to admit he did it to Rachel. Quotes "Bakesales are kind of...bougie." Wheels "Matt had to go out sick today because they found a spider in his ear." Ballads "Don't play stupid, tubbers!" Hairography Category:Cheerios Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:William McKinley High School Students